


Promise (art)

by tendocandy



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, M/M, artwork!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 12:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18468874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tendocandy/pseuds/tendocandy
Summary: Not that I need and excuse to draw Pike and Spock, but... ComeChaos' fic struck me enough I needed to draw it. ENJOY!





	Promise (art)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ComeChaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComeChaos/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Promise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18383144) by [ComeChaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComeChaos/pseuds/ComeChaos). 




End file.
